Attention All Readers-Reviewers-Followers of My Stories
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Important messages inside, guys. Also short stories as to not break the guidelines. (Newest update: Nov. 21).
1. Aug 22

_Hi Fellow Fanfictioners,_

_This is just an update on my current "updating status". I've started school, and it's HARD and BUSY. So basically, updates will be rare. I'll try to update at least one story per weekend, however. I will find a way to keep updating, even if it means writing at midnight . . . *sigh*._

_You will still see me reading/reviewing, though. I'll find a way, guys. But school comes first._

* * *

**And now, as to now not break the guidelines, a short story (thanks for the idea Amberdiamondswords!)**

Lloyd sighed as he looked the glass case. "I dunno, it's a little out of my price range."

"Seriously dude, buy something or get out of here," the employee grumbles. "Quit wasting my time."

"Well, I don't want to spend my money for no reason!" fumes Lloyd. He then looks down at his feet. "After all, I only have fifty cents."

* * *

_Anyways, thanks for understanding, fans. :)_


	2. Sep 8

**Before I say anything... DON'T KILL ME!**

**I'll give you all a little status an stories report right now:**

**1- SCHOOL. (Homework SUCKS!)**

**2- Soccer. I've been busy w/ practices, and the games have started up. (In case you're curious, my team won their first game 3-0 :D)**

**3- Lack of inspiration. Maybe it's that I'm hecka tired... WHO KNOWS! I just haven't really had that much inspiration. (The short story below proves that.)**

**4- I'm actually starting to think of ideas of a novel... Like, a REAL novel. One that I could get published. So I might be working on that.**

* * *

**I'm not abandoning Fanfiction, guys. You don't need to worry about that. I just have sooo much other things to do...**

**Now, story report!**

**1- Hidden Sacrifice I'll update ASAP...or as soon as a get ideas. I know I left you all on a NASTY cliffhanger... I'm sorry. I just don't want this next chapter to suck... I mean, it's the CLIMAX.**

**2- Blackout... I'm kind stuck again. Sorry. Again, I'll write when I get ideas.**

**3- I hate to break it to you but... I'm putting Making the Grade on hiatus. I'm sorry. I'm so busy, and I want to start a Soul Eater story sometime soon... (If I did would you read it?)**

**4- Her Silver Wings I actually have a few ideas for, just they're a bit...underdeveloped. I'll get working on it though.**

* * *

**Anyways, because I don't want to break the guidelines:**

* * *

Jay was bored. There was always something to do on the Bounty, but nothing really was appealing right now.

He tried playing video games, but Kai beat him bad.

He tried cooking, but he nearly burned the Bounty down.

He tried spying on Cole for no apparent reason and got slapped in the face.

He offered to take Nya out, but she was busy.

So basically...he was bored. And tired. And lazy.

_The End._

* * *

**This is what I meant by "I have no inspiration"... *sigh* Anyways, can you drop a line or two in the review box just saying something like "I would read your Soul Eater story" or "That was a funny short story" or anything really... even just "Hi I read this!" would work! Just so I know who read this... because I might take it down, but I don't want to take it down before everyone who's following me sees it... Thanks. :)**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out...and hoping she isn't stabbed with pitchforks after leaving the extreme Sacrifice cliffhanger...  
**


	3. Sep 13

**Hey everyone,**

**Just posted my Soul Eater fanfic, "The Scent of Blood". Please read, review, and vote on my poll. It would be very appreciated, I need some feedback if I wrote the characters well.**

**Also, Sacrifice fans, I've got the next chapter about halfway done. Maybe I'll have it up today, and maybe not.**

**Okay, now, a short story.**

* * *

One day, Cole was in a weird mood. He was on a bit of a sugar high from eating two triple-layer cakes. And so, he goes into the guys' bedroom to dance to Disney music. He puts on a tutu and starts dancing.

However, Kai wonders what the fudge the noise is, and goes to investigate. He opens the door and sees Cole dressed only in a pink tutu dancing to 'Part of Your World'.

Kai mentally gives himself a brain-bleach and backs out slowly.

Jay sees Kai come out and wonders, _'What could be so bad that Kai didn't want to see it?'_

So Jay walks in...

Cole was sent to the funny farm the very next day and Jay was sent to the hospital to recover from the horror he just saw.

* * *

**LOL okay then XD I write such random things when I'm bored XD**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


	4. Sep 18

**Hey everyone!**

**I just posted chapter 2 of 'The Scent of Blood', my Soul Eater fanfic! Please review, we're still stuck at the asymmetrical number of 7! Also, I NEED votes on my poll! Right now I only have one...please vote...please? :)**

**Also check out 'Wooden Swords' my new oneshot :)**

**And I have the next Blackout chapter done, but I need to type it. Maybe it'll be later today...?**

**Short story time!**

* * *

Kai loves pie, especially because it rhymes with his name.

He decides to break into the pie factory down the street from the Bounty.

He skips into the factory, and then goes into hiding. He hums a James Bond song as he hangs from the roof, trying to reach a cherry pie.

Unfortunately, he falls right into it. Even more unfortunate was the fact that a murder came in thirty seconds before Kai reached for the pie and put a bomb in it.

You can just guess what happened next.

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out.**


	5. Sep 27

**So I recently came up with a new story idea that I'll begin when I finish _Blackout._ However, I haven't decided whether or not to have Lloyd or Zane be the main character. The plot is Zane (or Lloyd) listens to and obeys his master's every command. He never talks and barely sleeps. He's starved, lonely, and stripped of his free will. One day he meets Jay (or Pixal) and he (she) helps him recover and stand up for himself.**

**The cool thing about this story, is I'll write two different endings. For example: if you like Lloyd and Pixal as friends, I'll write both a friendship ending and couple ending. (Same with Jay and Zane. Yes, it's mild yaoi. Yes, I just admitted to liking this pairing. Don't judge). The story will be friendship itself, no romance, just the second ending will have them getting together.**

**What do all think? I'm putting a poll on my profile, so please vote there.**

**However, I do need help with the title. My ideas were "Enslaved" or "Finding a Voice". Please, tell me which one you like better in the reviews. Or, if you have a different idea, I'd love to hear that too :)**

**As a side note, _Blackout_ is finishing up soon. However, I will (eventually) write a sequel.**

**_Hidden Sacrifice_ is also drawing to a close. But I will have _Hidden Desire_ up soon after I finish.**

**_Making the Grade_ is still on Hiatus, I'll probably take it off when I get some chapters pre-written, so I can have a fairly good flow of chapters for you patient followers :)**

**_The Scent of Blood_ should be updated fairly soon. Keep on the lookout :)**

**And now, a short story that really happened to me.**

* * *

Jay got back to the locker room from P.E. early. No one else was in there, so he was able to get changed fast and easy. However, just as he stepped in the Gym for "Second Role" the bell rings.

"Mrs. Gossip! I'm here!" Jay pants, rushing up to her.

"No, you're not, I marked you absent," Gayle says. "You came in after the bell."

"B-But I was here!" Jay exclaims.

"Be faster next time," Gayle says. "That's 3 points off your grade."

Jay walks away slowly, his shoulders slumped, thinking of all sorts of bad words in his head.

* * *

**Yes, this actually happened to be. I hate my P.E. teacher so much. Just because I get dressed slow, she takes points off my grade. Thanks a lot. Note the sarcasm.**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out.**


	6. Oct 1

Hi.

Sorry that I've been gone...again.

I don't even know where to start...

You see, I've been unhappy. REALLY unhappy. I feel like school's a prison. All my friends are either depressed, go to another school, or don't understand. I haven't had the ideas, time, or motivation to write. And for some reason..it suddenly doesn't help.

But I've found something that does help.

My entire life I've turned to fiction to cheer me up but...well...

I don't like the 12th Doctor in Doctor Who.

Soul Eater is over.

Ninjago is ruined.

So I've found some new fiction. It's an anime called Fairy Tail.

In case you haven't heard of it, it's about a group of wizards (boys and girls) that all live in a place called a guild. The guild is called Fairy Tail. They live there together, like a family, and take on jobs to both earn money and save Fiore (the world were they live).

But that's not why I like it. In Fairy Tail, everyone is friends, so close like they're a family. You could've only joined a week ago and the whole guild would risk they're life to save you. They're loyal, funny, positive, and they never give up.

I'm sorry about ranting your ears off about something out-of-fandom, but I needed to tell someone. My dad is sick of hearing me talk about Fairy Tail, my brother watches it too but is like 40 episodes behind me (I don't want to spoil it), and my mom thinks that it's cool that I love it but she wants me to find real friends.

It's so hard to find real friends. It's stupid and childish, but the characters of Fairy Tail sometimes feel real to me. I wish it was real so I could join Fairy Tail...

The point is, I don't have the time or energy to write. I'm in a bad state right now. When I'm not at school/soccer or doing homwork, I'm sleeping or watching Fairy Tail.

So...if you don't hear from me in a while... It's because I'm busy and uninspired. I don't want to lose any of you as fans, though, so I'll try to get SOMETHING written. But it may be a while. Hopefully I can get something up this weekend.

(But if any of you guys have seen Fairy Tail, I just finished Episode 57. If you want to chat about it, I'd love to chat with you.)

* * *

**Anyways...no guideline breaking so here's a funny scene from Hidden Sacrifice. And if you haven't read it no, Lloyd and Anna are not a couple.**

* * *

"Lloyd, what is this?!" snaps an irritated voice.

"Some sort of carving," Lloyd replies. I peek around the corner and watch as a realization dawns on him. "Anna...stand back. That's probably part of someone's life."

"Oh, great . . . then someone's gonna go on a date at a taco restaurant with a bald guy."

"Very funny."


	7. Oct 9

**Hey everyone!**

**For some reason you all seemed to think that I was leaving the Ninjago fandom: no worries, that's not going to happen! In fact, I just posted a new Hidden Sacrifice chapter! Also, look out for a new Blackout chapter hopefully soon!  
**

**Also, if I wrote a Fairy Tail story, would you read it? And if so, what are your favorite Fairy Tail ships?**

* * *

**_Now, because guideline breaking is bad, here is a part of "Sweeter Than Sugar", my Lloyd/Abigail oneshot. You can find it on my profile!_**

* * *

"Lloyd, where are we going?" I turn to face the green-eyed girl next to me.

"Uhh, it's a surprise," I stammer out. Dammit, I'm so bad at this. She sighs and starts skipping, her yellow sundress swirling around her knees.

"Hurry up, Lloyd!" she shouts, her loose brown hair waving around her shoulders.

"WAIT! Abigail, you have no idea where you're going!" I rush after her. Man, am I glad I wore my sneakers. Besides, dressing up isn't really my thing. _(And I don't want this to seem like a date . . . )_

"Lloyd, where are we going?"

"You just asked that," I say, exasperated. "Just be patient."

"Patience is for wimps," she laughs, speeding up her skip into a jog.

* * *

**Glad to be back guys, even if it's slow :D**


	8. Oct 28

**Hey everybody!**

**So, not too long ago, I posted the final chapter of Hidden Sacrifice. *sniff* Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited, and be on the lookout for the sequel (which I'll probably post in November).**

**Next order of business! If any of you have seen the anime (or read the manga) Fairy Tail, I've been beginning to write for that fandom. I'm struggling a little bit with characterization, so some feedback would be great! I've got one story that I'm writing with eletricblue1214 called "Pain of the Past" that's more than one chapter. I also have a collection of Natsu/Lucy oneshots (both friendship and couple) that I have two oneshots written in, with many more to come!**

**To those of you waiting on Blackout...well...I have DREADFUL writer's block right now! It's KILLING me, because I REALLY want to just write this dang chapter. So...just be on the lookout. Hopefully I'll get it done before I start Hidden Desire.  
**

**Making the Grade fans, it's still on hiatus, sorry. However, once I finish Blackout, I might start working on MtG again. Who knows.**

**Hmm...anything else? Oh, SoB will hopefully be updated sometime in the next week. I have the chapter (mostly) written, but I got many reviews telling me that my chapters were to short, so I'm expanding it :P**

**FINALLY! My birthday and one-year anniversary are both coming up on November 7th! Look out for some sort of special something that day! I have a few ideas... ;)**

* * *

**Anywhoo, no guideline breaking, so here's this random little thing:**

* * *

Everyone thought Jay Walker hated crosswalks.

'Seriously?' he always thought. 'What reasons would I have for hating crosswalks?'

Kai once answered this question, "I dunno. It's your name." Which only confused Jay more.

Unbeknownst to everyone (including Jay himself), his dad hated crosswalks. Why?

Nobody has a clue.

* * *

**I have no idea what that was :P I swear, when I'm not inspired, my writing is soooo horrible XD**


	9. Nov 7

**(Before I saw a word, I apologize if I seem hyper. I had a mini raspberry-chocolate mousse cake and a TON of sushi XD)**

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**It's November 7th, which means that it's both my birthday and it's been exactly one year since I joined Fanfiction! I have so much to say to you all...**

**First, ILOVEYOUGUYSSOMUCH! This website is like a second home to me :) You all have been so supportive and accepting of everything I do, and I appreciate it!**

**Second of all, HOLY FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER! I have 2 stores with over 200 reviews! THAT'S CRAZY! You guys seriously boost my morale and make me believe that I CAN publish my novel :) Cool thing too, when you sort all Ninjago stories (K-T rated) by number of reviews, both Hidden Sacrifice and Blackout are on the SECOND PAGE! Hidden Indentity/Darkness/Destiny and Making the Grade aren't too far behind either!**

**Third, VIEWS. Blackout has 7,531 total views! Hidden Sacrifice has 5,044! And Making the Grade has a whopping 8,339! And I thought Blackout was my most popular! OH MY OVERLORD!**

**Fourth thing...to celebrate my birthday/anniversary, I posted Hidden Desire! Go check it out if you haven't alreadly :)**

* * *

**Seriously though, everybody...I never thought I'd be this popular on here...it's crazy...it's absolutely crazy! You have no idea how good it feels to be told "You are the best Ninjago fanfiction author ever" and "You are my role model"...it's insane! Now, of course, I'd have to dissagree about that first one, the title of best Ninjago author goes to someone who deserves it wayy more than me (*cough cough* Astrid16 *cough cough*). But still, hearing people say that...it makes my day. Scratch that, it makes my WEEK. School sucks completely, and being able to come on here and see people ranting about your stories...it's amazing!**

**So, thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't thank you all enough! You've given me so much support...I love every single one of you! (Yes, even you, Guest readers!)**

* * *

_**And now, because getting a story reported now would SUUUCK, here's a little thingy about the Ninja giving me b-day presents :)**_

* * *

The table in front of me is COVERED in brightly wrapped gifts. There is one with each Ninja's elemental color, a gold one from Sensei, a purple one from Garamadon and Misako, and a teal one from Nya.

"Open mine first!" Lloyd begs.

"Okay," I reply, taking the green box. I tear the paper open, and open the little box. Inside is a Fairy Tail necklace. "YOU ROCK!" I tell him, laughing as it put it on. I take the black box next, and open it to find a stack of different fantasy books.

"I though you might like them," Cole says. "They're really popular."

"Thanks," I smile, reaching for the teal box. I open it to find a set of bow 'n arrows. My jaw drops. "NYA YOU ARE THE BEST!" I scream, giving her a huge hug.

"You're welcome!" she replies, beaming.

I grab the purple box, and open it to reveal a black sweatshirt. "Um...thanks, Garmy."

"Look at it," he tells me. I unfold the sweatshirt to find that it has Death the Kid on it.

"AHH!" I shout. "So much anime stuff! Thanks!"

"I wonder how he knew what she liked?" Lloyd mumbles to Jay.

"Misako probably told him," the Lightning Ninja replies. "There's no way he could've figured that out by himself."

I reach for the gold present, and open it to reveal...a box of tea?

"It's peppermint," Wu explains. "You said you liked it."

"Thanks," I reply. But what did I expect?

I grab the red box and open it to find...a single rusty penny.

"Um, happy birthday?" Kai says uneasily. He gets quite a few stares. "What?! I was going to get you some cool author stuff, but I blew all my money at the arcade last week! I'll get you some author stuff when I get money!"

I sigh. "Okay, Kai...thanks." Next is the white present. I unwrap it, and my mouth falls open. "OH MY OVERLORD! ZANE!" Inside is an owl simular to the falcon.

"You are welcome," Zane replies. "You were talking about how you wanted an owl, so I got you as close as I could."

"Thank you~!" I cry.

"Mine's still here!" Jay says.

"Okay!" I take the blue present and open it. Inside is a strange device. "What does it do?" I ask.

"Well, it-" Jay is cut off by the device bursting into flame.

**BOOM!**

"NOO!" Jay screams. "I spent four hours on that!"

I laugh. "That's okay, Jay! The terrified look on Garmy's face was enough of a present!"

Everyone bursts into laughter as Garmadon tries to convince us that "a former dark lord never gets scared".

* * *

**XD I wish I could get some of that stuff! (I mean, c'mon, a mechanical owl would be boss :P I love owls soo much XD)**

**But I haven't gotten my presents yet, I have to wait until tonight :)**

**(Funny thing, on that last sentence, I almost typed "a former dark lard" XD)**

**That was the most effort I ever put into these little drabbles XD**


	10. Nov 20

**Hey everyone! Bad news... My English teacher gave us a project-thingy where we have to go 3 days without technology. I mean, it's not THAT bad (I'm not like addicted to my phone), but I was hoping to get some writing done over the weekend... **

**Anyways, starting Saturday (the 22nd) and ending that Tuesday morning, I will not be on Fanfiction. I can't update, read, review, or respond to PM's. Sorry :(**

**However, I do almost have the next Hidden Desire chappie written. When I "return from the dead" (XD kidding) I'll try to get it posted. We have all week off from school because of Thanksgiving break (yesssssh!) so you should see a bit more of me. I'm also (finally) going to see the last two Rebooted episodes on December 3rd (I promised I'd watch them w/ my Ninja buddy bigtimedreamer101).**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now. Here's a sucky poem (that I suppose could be about Zane) so the guildlines don't break XD**

* * *

_I lie among the trees_

_In the snowy forest_

_With trees covered in frost_

_Head in the white powder_

_Cold it may be, but feel it I never will_

_For I am one with the ice_

* * *

**Well, if there's one creative writing thing I've never been good at, it's poems... -_-**

**Bye guys! See you in a few! *****whispers* Whyyy... No _Fairy Tail_ for three days...three...days...**

**Garmadon: Back in my day, there was no such thing as anime.**

**Me: How did you get here?! Out!**

**Garmy: Why?**

**Me: OUT!**

**Garmy: *standing in the doorway* I'm out!**

**Me: ALL THE WAY OUT!**

**Random Person: *facepalm***


	11. Nov 21

**Hello!**

**Soo...I decided to do my three days off tech from Wednesday to Friday instead of this weekend. Just because I'll be doing Thanksgiving stuff, so I won't be as bored.**

**So...yeah. XD I'll hopefully get something up this weekend :)**

**More poetry, since it doesn't take that much effort. It's a Thanksgiving-themed haiku!**

* * *

_Jay likes turkey meat_

_Kai and Cole love the stuffing_

_While Zane eats salad_

* * *

**I am so creative... :/ (XD)**


End file.
